Genevra And Grendel: A Sibling Story
by ZimmyCakes
Summary: Everybody has heard of Beowulf, right? And everybody remembers the demon Grendel, right? Well, how do you think the story would've gone, if he had a sister? Follow this new side of Beowulf's story, told by the perspectives of the monster, Grendel, and his Danish sister, Genevra, as they share adventures beyond their wildest dreams.(Storebror,big brother) (Lillesøster,little sister)
1. Danish Sister, Monstrous Brother

Chapter 1: Danish Sister, Monstrous Brother

It was 507 A.D. in Denmark, in the lighted darkness of the new mead hall built by gracious King Hrothgar. A 12 year old Dane by the name of Genevra, an orphaned child who has no history, sat alone in the dark corner of the hall, listening as the others cheered for their kindly King as he gave his speech, naming the new mead hall Herot. She watched as the Danes dove for the golden treasure thrown to them by their King, greedily picking them until they've had their share.

Some of the golden treasure landed around her, but she did not take her share. She wanted no treasure. She wanted no mead. She wanted no company.

All she wanted was to see her poor older brother, who was unfairly banished into the deep moors, only allowed to live amongst the dark, wet caves whom he shared with their mother, who had the power to seduce all men.

She turned her head as a Dane called for mead. She watched, disgusted, as Hrothgar's advisor, Unferth, mercilessly beat a poor slave child for spilling his mead.

She's always hated Unferth, that greedy evil bastard. He always thought of only himself and never of others. She wondered how he became advisor after what he has done.

A loud crash from the hall doors caused the hall to go silent as the wind blew the fire and candles out, plunging the hall in darkness.

The Dane warriors stood, their swords drawn and shields up, ready to defend their people from whatever it was that dared to threaten them.

The silence made Genevra shiver as she stared at the open doors, eyes wide as she suddenly realized what, or who, was outside.

Suddenly, a terrible 12 foot monster jumped into the mead hall, startling the Danes with his monstrous figure. He screamed as the women screamed, lighting the fire pit with a blue fire. He raged around the hall, killing and throwing Danes around on the walls as they tried attacking him.

Genevra stood, watching in awe and horror as the creature did his deed. She knew who this was, and he was taking this too far.

"Storebror!" She cried to the monster in her Danish language.

The monster paused and turned to her, his eyes softening at her voice. Calmly, he approached the small child, kneeling to her height. He brought his gnarled hand up and gently placed it against her face.

"Lillesøster." He whispered.

"Storebror." Genevra sniffed, grabbing the demon's hand and bringing him closer.

A loud war cry from the Dane warriors broke the beautiful moment between Dane and demon. The monster rose to his full height in anger as one of the warriors threw an axe at him. He jumped at the warrior, grabbing his body and ripping him in half. The warriors continued to fight, ignoring the protest of the Dane child.

As the monster swung around, knocking Danes back, his right arm accidentally connected with Genevra, knocking her against the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" She cried in pain as her left arm was cut by the swords beside her.

At the cry of pain given by his friend, the monster calmed to look at the child, trembling with guilt when he saw her hurt.

"Lillesøster!" He cried, trying to approach her.

"Storebror, stay back." Genevra strained. "Stay back."

The demon trembled with guilt, unsure whether he should continue to approach, out do as she says.

"Fight me!" A voice by the thrones challenged.

Genevra and the monster turned their heads to see King Hrothgar, standing bravely with a sword in hand. The monster frowned as he slowly approached the brave king.

"Fight me, damn you." Hrothgar challenged when they were face to face.

The monster trembled with confusion. Unable to handle all that has happened, he cried in retreat, running from the mead hall, back to his lair, the hall turning to dark as he left.

The Danes lit their torches, illuminating the hall with light again. They walked around the hall, observing the damage the monster did.

"What was that thing?" Queen Welthow wondered.

"Grendel." Hrothgar answered.

Genevra stood, cradling her injured arm as she stared out into the moors to which the creature retreated.

It was true.

His name was Grendel… and he was her brother.

….

Deep in the dark cave within the moors, Grendel walked along the water's edge, wondering what it was he would tell his mother.

"Grendel." A female voice echoed through the cave, startling the creature. "What have you done? What have you done."

"Mother?" Grendel gulped as his beautiful mother dropped from the ceiling into the water below.

"Fish and wolf and bear. A sheep or two, but none men." She scolded.

"Men… dead." Grendel protested, holding the dead bodies he escaped with.

"Men, Grendel, they have slain so many of our kind."

"My kind are a chagrin!" Grendel cried. "They did not share the same bond with a Dane. Men harmed me. Harmed me mother. And then, I harmed Genevra! My sweet sister!"

"She will forgive you, darling." His mother promised.

"Do you, really think so?" Grendel asked as he laid by the water.

"Of course, darling." She smiled. "Surely you did not mean to harm her. Was Hrothgar there?"

"Yes," He admitted. "But I harmed him not. I harmed him not, no, no."

"Good, good boy, and tender." She hummed as she rubbed his head with the tail of her hair, lulling him to sleep.

….

"Men, light up another fire. Burn the dead and board up the mead hall." Hrothgar ordered. "And by my order, there should be no singing or merrymaking of any kind. This place reeks of death."

As Hrothgar walked away from his mead hall, Unferth joined him.

"Let it be known that I will share half of the kingdom's gold with anyone that can rid us of this monster." Hrothgar advised his advisor.

"My lord, the locals sacrifice goats and sheep to Oden." Unferth explained. "With your permission, shall we also pray to the new Roman god, Christ Jesus? Perhaps, he will be able to lift our curse."

"Hmm, no." The king shook his head. "No, the gods will not do what we will not do ourselves. What we need is a hero."

As they walked, they noticed Genevra, with her arm newly bandaged and healing slowly. She was looking out into the moors, towards Grendel's lair.

"The monster did not harm you the same way he harmed our men, young one." Hrothgar approached her, startling her.

"Yes," Unferth nodded. "In fact, he seemed to love you more than hate you."

"Love me, Unferth?" Genevra frowned. "My lord, you must still be drunk and paralyzed. There is no way the demon could've shown me love."

"Perhaps, you are right." Hrothgar nodded. "It is just simply ridiculous."

As Hrothgar and Unferth walked away, Genevra looked back up to the moors, sighing in sadness.

"Brother."


	2. A Hero Arrives

Chapter 2: A Hero Arrives

Months passed.

Many outside warriors came to Denmark, trying to rid the Danes of Grendel. They came and failed, with nothing left of them but blood on the floor, walls, and benches. The only one to survive Grendel's attacks, was Genevra, the secret sister whom he loved so much.

She never told him to stop coming. She never told him to stop killing. Honestly, she enjoyed the entertainment. She enjoyed watching her older brother kill the ones who dare harm him. And sometimes, when his kill was done, they would run to the moors together, playing as siblings do, while their mother watched with pleasure. Her two beautiful children, human and monster, playing hide and seek. In the mornings, Genevra would always be the first one at the hall,screaming in terror to wake up the town as she pretended to be mortified about the demon still lurking about.

But now,as a new hero approaches, she will not be able to hold such a secret anymore. Tonight, she will have to choose only one. Her love for her brother, or her life with the Danes.

Genevra looked up from unwrapping her arm as she heard horses riding in from the bridge. One of them was a Dane warrior, the other sixteen were unknown to her. Perhaps, just one more army of hopeless warriors come to kill her brother.

She watched as Hrothgar came out, welcoming one of the warriors.

As she stared at the young, muscular blonde man, she got a strange vibe from him. A strong vibe. She shivered as he spoke, obviously speaking of killing Grendel.

Curious as the man continued to speak, she got up and approached the crowd. As she did, the Danes fell silent, opening a path for her straight to the front. This confused her, until she noticed her king and the man approaching her.

"Ah, here she is." Hrothgar nodded to her. "The child whom Grendel does not seem to harm."

"Hmm." The man nodded as he knelt to her height. "Young lady, do you have any idea as to why the monster will not touch you?"

Genevra gulped as she stared into the blue eyes of the man. She sensed an aura around him. The aura of strength. Her brother would be no match against this man.

"Genevra, answer the son of Edgetho, Beowulf." Hrothgar ordered.

"No, my lord." Genevra shook her head. "I have no idea why it is that the demon will not harm me."

"Hmm," Beowulf nodded. "Do not worry, young one. I will kill your monster. And you will not have to watch him kill your loved ones ever again."

"A hero, a hero! I knew the seas would bring us a hero!" Hrothgar cheered. "So, will you go up to the moors to the darkpool and kill my demon in its wake?"

Genevra gasped silently.

The moors?! Grendel will surely have no chance against Beowulf there. And if he kills him there, no doubt will he find their mother and kill her as well, despite of her power.

"No!" She cried, confusing the crowd. "I mean, wouldn't it be easier just to lure him here?"

"I don't quite follow." Beowulf frowned.

"She means to open the mead hall." Unferth answered. "Merrymaking brings the devil, Grendel."

"Hmm, well then." Beowulf turned to the king.

"Open the mead hall, let's drink!"

As the Danes opened the mead hall, preparing it for tonight, Genevra snuck away into the moors, running as fast as she could to Grendel's lair. What she did not know, was that Beowulf had seen her run into the moors, and he became very suspicious of her.

….

"Storebror!" Genevra called through the darkness. "Storebror! Dear brother, Grendel!"

"Lillesøster!" Grendel jumped down from a tree, landing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to warn you, big brother." Genevra answered. "There's an army at the hall. Geats, Grendel. Their leader, Beowulf, I sense that he is not like the others."

"You've come to warn me about an army of Geats come to kill me?" Grendel frowned. "My sweet sister, it's like you don't know me."

"You don't understand." Genevra shook her head. "Beowulf, he has an aura around him. The aura of strength. My brother, you will be no match against him."

"What are you suggesting, Genevra?"

"I'm suggesting that you don't come to the mead hall tonight. No matter how much the noise hurts, you must resist coming, or you will surely die."

"Lillesøster." Grendel sighed. "This, Beowulf, you speak of is just another lowly warrior. I can handle anything the gods can throw at me. This man, will be no different."

"Please, Storebror, you must listen to me!" Genevra cried. "I can't lose you! Not now, not ever! I love you too much!"

Grendel sighed as he wrapped his arms around his weeping sister.

"And I love you." He sighed. "Which is why I can't let a bunch of men separate us."

"But Grendel…"

"No buts, sister dear. I shall continue my deed, until there is no one left but you, me, mother, and Hrothgar."

"Our father." Genevra shook.

"Hush now, Genevra." Grendel rubbed his sister's head. "Go now. Return to the mead hall, and wait for my arrival."

"Please be safe."

….

That night, the hall was crowded with Geats and Danes as they listened quietly to their beautiful queen sing as she played her harp.

Genevra startled as Hrothgar called Beowulf's name, beckoning him to come to the back. Curious, she followed the two secretly to the back, where Hrothgar revealed the Royal Dragon Horn.

Genevra gasped at the treasure. Though she has seen it before, she has never seen it up this close before.

"The Royal Dragon Horn." Hrothgar smiled.

"It is beautiful." Beowulf gasped.

"Ain't it magnificent? She's the prize of my treasure." Hrothgar explained as he took it out of the case. "I claimed her after my battle with Fahmer, the dragon of the northern moors. Nearly cost me my life. There's a soft spot underneath the throat."

Hrothgar demonstrated by pointing at the red jewel on the the dragon's throat with his knife.

"Have to go in with a knife or dagger. It's the only way you can kill a dragon. I wonder, how many men have died for her beauty."

"Can you blame them?"

"If you kill my Grendel, she will be yours forever, and ever, and ever." Hrothgar promised as he gave Beowulf the treasure.

Upon closer inspection, Genevra noticed that the king was not looking at the horn, but rather at his queen, and she wondered, what was it that her Danish king was up to?

….

A few hours later, Hrothgar stood from his throne.

"The hour is upon us." He yawned. "This old man needs his sleep. Where is my beautiful bedmate? Come my love."

"In a moment." Queen Welthow protested.

"Come, let us fluff the pillow." Hrothgar grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

Genevra growled as the king continued to provoke the queen. She always hated sex hungry men. And by the looks of Beowulf, he did too.

"My lord." He called." Perhaps the queen can grant us, one more melody, before we all retire?"

"It's the least I can do." Welthow nodded.

"Right then," Hrothgar nodded. "Beowulf, I hope to see you in the morning. Make sure your things secure the door. Genevra, are you staying here tonight as well?"

"As always, my lord."

"Fine, but be safe, not that you'll need it. Good-night."

"Good-night Beowulf. Watch out for sea monsters. I'm sure your imagination is teaming with them." Unferth chuckled before he too, left.

"Sea monsters?" Genevra frowned.

"It's a long story." Said Wiglaf, Beowulf's first mate.

Genevra nodded as she listened to her queen sing softly about a hero coming home. She shivered as she could've sworn she just heard her brother scream in agony.


	3. Battle and Truth

Chapter 3: Battle and Truth

As Welthow finished her song, the Geats got ready for sleep. Beowulf stood up and began taking off his armor.

"Lord Beowulf, what are you doing?" Welthow gasped.

"The beast has no armor, no weapons." Beowulf explained as his mail-shirt fell to the floor. "And I have all the weapon i need. We shall fight as equals, and fate, shall decide."

Genevra gasped as Welthow ran away in silent tears. She was not worried for her queen, or for Beowulf, but rather Grendel. If Beowulf was confident enough to fight butt-naked, then there was no doubt that her older brother didn't stand a chance.

Oh, how she wished she could go up to the moors and try to warn him again.

"You're mad, my lord." Wiglaf glared at his friend disapprovingly as the warrior laid on the ground.

Genevra nodded, having to agree with the red bearded man.

"Good-night, Wiglaf." Beowulf said in his sleep.

"And what is it that we're supposed to do while you sleep?" Wiglaf frowned.

"Sing, loudly!"

"You heard him, he wants us to sing. Come on. Get up and sing!"

Genevra couldn't believe it as the Geats began to sing a loud song. They were trying to provoke Grendel. Trying to lure him in. And she couldn't do a thing but hope and pray that her brother took her advice.

Suddenly, heavy knocks from the locked hall doors startled the Geats to silence. The knocking continued, and the Geats laughed.

"Grendel knocks." They laughed.

"That must be my sweet Vanessa, coming for more." Laughed one of them as he approached the door.

"My lord." Wiglaf whispered to Beowulf, who stayed asleep.

"Patience. Patience my love." Said the warrior as the knocking continued.

At that moment, Beowulf opened his eyes. Wiglaf gasped and yelled at the clueless warrior.

"No!" He screamed, but it was too late.

Grendel broke the door in, causing the lights to go out and the blue fire to light. He cried in agony as he cradled his right arm, which he used to break the door down.

"No!" Genevra cried, causing her brother to look at her.

"It's a monster!" Cried the Geats. "Get him!"

"No! Storebror!" Genevra cried as the Geats attacked.

The Geats were no match for the demon that had entered the hall. He killed them easily without any effort. Genevra was grateful, but now, he had Beowulf to face.

She watched as man and monster battled it out. She prayed to God to let her brother be victorious in this battle. Grendel had Beowulf by his arms, slowly pulling him apart, but the man's war cry harmed the demon's sensitive ears, making him drop the man as he covered them, screaming in pain.

Beowulf saw this and screamed again, but a single kick to the face got him to shut up.

Beowulf was down, but he was not out. He jumped back up and climbed onto Grendel's back, punching the poor demon in his sensitive ear.

"No!" Genevra shrieked as Beowulf broke her brother's ear open.

"The demon shrieks, he shrieks!" Wiglaf cried in victory.

Beowulf somersaulted off of Grendel's back, landing on one of the chandeliers. He looked down at the demon and shouted a war cry.

"Storebror! Retreat!" Genevra shouted.

Grendel nodded and ran, whimpering as he tried to escape. But Beowulf would not let him go so easily. He followed the monster, jumping the banisters, catching up to him quickly.

He grabbed one of the chandeliers and pulled it down, swinging it towards Grendel.

"Demon!"

Grendel held up his left arm, trying to block Beowulf's attack. But all that he did was break the wooden chandelier, allowing his arm to be wrapped by the chain.

"Run, Storebror, run!" Genevra cried, tears falling down her face.

Grendel shouted, continuing to try and run away. But Beowulf was too strong for him. He grabbed the chain, swung it around a pole, and with Wiglaf's help, locked him in place with his arm in the doorway.

"No!" Genevra shouted in defeat, dropping to her knees.

Beowulf was suspicious of why the young child was so caring of the monster. He would have to ask her later. Right now, he had something more important to do. He went over to the door and slammed it on Grendel's arm repeatedly.

"You cold, heartless, creature!" He hissed. "Your days of terror are over, demon!"

"I'm not a demon, Geat!" Grendel cried.

"It speaks. It speaks!"

"Who are you?!"

"I am ripper, tearer, slasher, gouger. I am the teeth in the darkness. The talons in the night. Mine is strength and lust and power. I AM BEOWULF!"

Beowulf was about to slam the door again, but before he could, Genevra screamed.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" She screamed, causing the whole hall to shake and make everybody cover their ears.

"AAAAAAAA! GENEVRA!" Grendel shrieked. "HARMFUL!"

"I'm sorry Grendel," Genevra apologized. "But I couldn't let Beowulf kill you."

"Genevra, you're letting them know!" Grendel gasped.

"I don't care! If this is what it takes to keep you alive, then I'll let the whole world know! I can't lose you! You're my brother. I love you, and I need you, brother."

The Geats gasped at these words, but Beowulf acted as if he knew all along.

"In other words, Beowulf," Genevra turned to the Geat warrior, standing between him and Grendel. "If you kill him, then you'll have to kill me too."

"No, sister!" Grendel gasped. "Do not sacrifice yourself for me!"

"I have to, or he'll kill you. Unless…"

Genevra took a shaky breath. She couldn't believe what it was she was about to say.

"Unless you leave, Grendel." She said to him. "You leave and you never come back."

"Genevra," Grendel gasped.

"No! You can't keep coming back." She shook her head. "You keep coming back and you'll be killed."

Genevra gulped, trying to hold back tears. Her brother was doing the same.

"But, what about you, Lillesøster?" He asked with a chokey voice.

"I'll be fine as long as I know you're alive. Please, just go and never come back."

Grendel nodded, and with a broken heart, turned tail to the moors. Genevra stood, watching her brother leave for good, silent tears running down her face.

"Genevra." She jumped at Beowulf's voice.

Hesitantly, she turned to look at him, the man that will now surely kill her now that he knew what she was.

"So, that's why he would not harm you." Beowulf nodded at her.

"Aren't you going to kill me now?" Genevra gulped, afraid of the answer.

"Of course not." He surprised her. "Just because you are Grendel's sister, that does not make you a monster. You are a human, a Dane, with a cursed brother."

"Can you be certain that Grendel will obey you?" Wiglaf asked.

"Of course." Genevra nodded before looking back out. "He knows that I know best, even though I am the younger sibling."


	4. Change

Chapter 4: Change

Up in the caves of the moors, Grendel walked sadly along the water's edge. With a broken heart, he collapsed in the water and laid there, tears filling his eyes.

"My son, my poor son." His mother approached him, trying to comfort him.

"Mother?" Grendel sniffed. "Oh mother."

"Sleep now, my son."

"I cannot, for I fear I will die in my sleep over a broken heart."

"My poor son, your sister has commanded you to leave and never come back."

"It was for my own good. Beowulf will kill me if I return."

"Yes, unless, you change darling."

"Change?" Grendel frowned.

"Yes, Grendel." The water demon nodded. "If you change and become one of the Danes, you will be welcomed in open arms, and you will be able to see your sister once again."

"Become, a Dane." Grendel gasped. "Mother, you are suggesting that I join the men in celebration in the mead hall!"

"Yes, my son, I am." She nodded. "Be one of them, eat with them, drink with them, sing and tell stories with them. Your ear is not as sensitive anymore now that man has made it go deaf. You can join them without harm now, and they will welcome you. Maybe not at first, but in time."

"If this is what it takes to be with my sister again, then I will do it." Grendel nodded. "I will be a Dane."

….

The next morning, Geats and Danes stood around the funeral pyre, honoring the lives of the Geats that suffered Grendel's wrath. Afterwards, they gathered in the mead hall as Beowulf told the story of the battle last night, leaving out Genevra's secret.

However, when the Danes heard that it was actually the child herself that caused the monster to retreat and never come back, they became suspicious, especially Unferth.

"What, position, does the child have in this?" He asked.

"That is a secret I will only let Genevra tell." Beowulf answered.

"I'd rather not say." Genevra sighed. "But I will, for it is best you all know."

The crowd moved in closer, eager to hear what it was she was about to say.

"Grendel… is my older brother."

The Danes gasped at these news. The sister of a monster, living amongst them, and yet she's human.

"And that is why the demon would not harm you." Unferth nodded.

"Don't call him a demon." Genevra hissed. "My brother may be different than us, but that does not make him a monster."

"You defend your brother." Hrothgar smiled. "That is true sibling love."

"You don't know what I sacrificed to keep Onii-chan alive." Genevra shook her head. "I told him to never come back or he'll be killed. I… can never see him again."

The Geats and Danes all bowed their heads sadly as Genevra weeped in her hands. They did not realize how much she loved Grendel.

"Young one, let me make a promise to you." Hrothgar said to the child. "If Grendel can come down here and act like one of us without killing anyone, then I will gladly end his banishment, and he can live amongst us, with you."

"It's not going to happen." Genevra shook her head. "He's never going to come here again.. Not after I told him not to."

Genevra continued to cry, while the hall stayed silent.

….

That night, Grendel looked down at Herot from his dark lair. He could just faintly make out the perfectly lit hall.

"The hour is upon us, my son." Grendel's mother announced behind him. "Go to them, make your appearance. Be, one of them."

Grendel gulped nervously before he ran, making his way to the mead hall, feeling guilty for breaking his sister's commands.

….

In the mead hall, Genevra sat alone in the corner of the hall, feeling sorry for herself. Some of the Geats and Danes celebrated soft and lowly. Though they were happy that Grendel was gone, they still respected and felt sorry for the child, especially Beowulf, Wiglaf, Unferth, Hrothgar, and Welthow.

"Genevra, are you sure your brother will not come back?" Welthow asked.

"Of course," Genevra nodded. "There's no reason for him to disobey me, now that Beowulf has made his ear go deaf. That's the reason why he attacked in the first place. His ear was really sensitive to noise."

"That's why he dropped me when I screamed." Beowulf nodded.

"Indeed."

Suddenly, a soft, but heavy knock came from the doors, like something big was trying to knock softly. The people looked at each other, confused as to who could possibly be outside that was knocking like that.

A brave Dane woman stood up and slowly approached the hall doors. She cracked them open a smidge, and peered outside. She gasped at what she saw, looking back at her people.

"It's Grendel." She gasped.

The hall gasped at these news. The monster was back, but in a civilized manner. The Dane looked back outside, he was still there, waiting for somebody to open the door in a nervous manner.

"He's just standing there." The woman frowned. "Looks like he's waiting, but he's awfully nervous."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hrothgar frowned. "Open the doors."

"Yes my lord." The Dane nodded before opening the doors fully, startling the creature outside. "Grendel, what are you doing here?"

"Wow," Grendel gasped. "You didn't scream when you saw me. I guess that means now all of Denmark knows."

"They know, Storebror." Genevra nodded as she approached her brother, her arms crossed unapprovingly. "But answer the question. What are you doing here after I clearly told you to never come back?!"

"You see, that's the thing, Lillesøster." Grendel sighed before turning to the people. "Danes, Geats, and my sweet little sister, Genevra. I come to you seeking peace."

The whole hall gasped as they waited for him to continue.

"You see, when my sister told me to leave and never come back, I was heartbroken. I knew that if I obeyed, I would never be able to see my sweet sister again. I could not stand that sad fact. So, I came up with an idea. I have come back, not to disobey Genevra's demands, but to show I can be civilized. To try and be, a Dane.

The people gasped once more, looking at each other with excited glances, remembering what King Hrothgar had said if this happened. If the test was successful, Grendel and Genevra will be united once again, for good.

"You, really mean it, Storebror?" Genevra gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"I do, Lillesøster." Grendel smiled.

"Well done!" Hrothgar clapped happily. "That's the spirit, Grendel. And, as I have already said before, if this test is successful, you will no longer be banished, and you will be welcomed to live amongst us."

"But, caution must still be aware." Beowulf approached. "I'll be watching you, Grendel. And one, I mean one! One slip up. One harmful action, and I will ignore your sister's protests, as I kill you right in front of her."

"That seems a little bit harsh and extreme, don't you think?" Grendel gulped.

"Then don't let it come to that."

….

The party continued as it always had, but it was louder and more happy, testing the creature that was in the room with them. Grendel sat next to his sister and said nothing, watching as the Danes and Geats danced to the music.

"I'm surprised, Grendel." Genevra's voice made him jump. "You haven't said a word since the noise started."

"I have no reason to, sister." Grendel shook his head. "Beowulf has made my ear go deaf, so noise does not bother me no more. In fact, I find it quite enjoyable now."

"Wow, that's great, Storebror! So, do you think you'll be alright here?"

"I think I can manage it."

Suddenly, Unferth came up to them, carrying two cups of mead.

"Here you are, children." He smirked at Grendel playfully. "A cup of mead for each of you."

"Thank you, Unferth." Genevra nodded at him before turning to her brother. "Grendel, you must try some mead."

"I don't know." Grendel was hesitant." I've never had mead before."

"In order to be one of us you must drink like us." Unferth insisted. "Drink."

Grendel gulped and hesitantly took his cup. He froze as he felt eyes on him. He knew the whole hall was probably looking at him.

"Drink, brother." Genevra encouraged him as the soft drink sloshed around in his cup.

Grendel sighed shakily before taking a big sip. His eyes popped open as the golden liquid trickled down his throat, leaving a deliciously pleasant taste in his mouth.

"It's delicious." He admitted as he set his empty cup back down.

"You hear that?" Hrothgar said to his people. "Grendel likes the mead!"

The people in Herot cheered for the creature as they continued to celebrate, happy once more.

"You know, Grendel," Genevra started as she drank her own mead. "I just noticed, you've gotten smaller."

"Have I really?"

"It looks like it." Genevra nodded. "Beowulf!"

Beowulf looked up as the child called to him.

"Can you be a friend and compare our heights? It looks as if Grendel has gotten smaller."

"Of course." Beowulf nodded as he approached. "Why don't you two stand back to back? It's easier that way."

Genevra and Grendel nodded as they both stood back to back, while Beowulf compared their heights.

"He certainly did shrink." He nodded. "Genevra, you're almost up to his elbow now."

"Grendel, you've shrunk to the size of man!" Genevra gasped. "I am only twelve, and yet I am to your elbow! You are the size of man now!"

"It must've happened during our battle!" Grendel gasped at he looked at Beowulf. "When you punched my ear!"

"It must've." Beowulf agreed. "Grendel, I am sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize. I should be thanking you. The new size makes me seem a bit more, normal."

"There is nothing normal about you." Wiglaf frowned. "But, at least you're trying."

"Genevra," Welthow suddenly called, causing the child to look at her. "Are you up to a little singing?"

"Oh no, my queen." Genevra shook her head. "I'm not sure I should."

"Oh, but I insist." Welthow urged. "You have such a lovely voice. And I doubt your brother has ever heard you sing."

"You sing?" Grendel stared at his little sister.

"Well, maybe just a little." Genevra blushed. "I've only sang for the crowd three times."

"Three times?! How come I've never heard it?"

"Because we're siblings and we can't hear each other when we're far apart."

"Come, come Genevra." Hrothgar insisted. "You must sing for us."

"I don't know." Genevra sighed.

Suddenly, the whole hall was cheering her on, insisting that she should sing. Danes, Geats, and even Grendel shouted to sing.

"Alright, alright!" She cried as she stood up. "I'll sing."

The people cheered as Unferth handed her her instrument, a pipe flute. Genevra took the flute and stood in the middle of the hall, while the people surrounded her. She brought the flute up to her lips and began playing, as the people danced to her music. She brought the flute down, and began singing.

 _A promise that I keep, I'll never share I'll never speak. To my grave the secret goes._

 _The beating heart, the beating heart._

 _The mystic creatures wander far._

 _Through these veins the wolfblood flows._

 _A change will come I know, behold my future. As sure as day returns to night._

 _The passion on my clan._

 _To be at one with them._

 _And hidden from the world outside._

Grendel watched, bewildered, as his sister sang with such beauty in her voice. She opened her mouth for the second verse.

 _A promise that I keep, I'll never share I'll never speak. To my grave the secret goes._

 _The beating heart, the beating heart._

 _The mystic creatures wander far._

 _Through these veins the wolfblood flows._

As she brought up her flute to play the instrumental, Genevra danced to her own music. The people cheered her on as she played and danced. Grendel was mighty impressed.

 _A change will come I know, behold my future. As sure as day returns to night._

 _The passion on my clan._

 _To be at one with them._

 _And hidden from the world outside._

 _A promise that I keep, I'll never share I'll never speak. To my grave the secret goes._

 _The beating heart, the beating heart._

 _The mystic creatures wander far._

 _Through these veins the wolfblood flows._

 _A change will come I know, behold my future. As sure as day returns to night._

 _The passion on my clan._

 _To be at one with them._

 _And hidden from the world outside._

 _A promise that I keep, I'll never share I'll never speak._

 _Through these veins the wolfblood flows._

As Genevra howled the last note, the hall howled with her. Grendel stared with unbelieving eyes.

He had been watching his sister, and he could've sworn that for a split second, her eyes had turned yellow.

….

That night, as the hall slept, Genevra cuddled against her older brother, feeling safe in his arms. Grendel pulled his little sister close to him, but he could not sleep. He has had a wonderful time with the people in the hall, and he was not sure if he should stay, or return home back to their mother.

And what if Hrothgar did end his banishment? It would mean he would no longer have to live in the moors, leaving his mother all alone.

"Storebror, why don't you sleep?" Genevra yawned when she realized he was still awake.

"I can't sleep Lillesøster." Grendel sighed. "I have too much on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like living here, leaving mother alone. That's what's going to happen if Hrothgar ends my banishment."

"Yes, but, the bird has got to leave the nest sometime."

"Yes, but we're not birds."

"It doesn't matter, we're still partially human. And humans always leave their parents once they're old enough."

"Are we old enough?"

"Look at me, brother. I'm twelve and I've been living without mother for years."

"I see your point." Grendel nodded. "I guess, mother can live without us now."

"Of course she can." Genevra smiled. "Now, sleep, Grendel."

But, as Genevra slept soundly, Grendel still had trouble falling asleep, as he could've sworn that he had just heard their mother cry out in rage at his decision.


	5. Trust

Chapter 5: Trust

The next morning, the two of them woke up to the screams of Dane women. They looked around and noticed that the hall seemed a bit more empty than it was last night. They also noticed that the women were screaming and pointing at the ceiling.

Grendel and Genevra looked up and gasped in horror. Hanging by the banisters, every Geat and Dane warrior that decided to sleep in the hall, hung dead by their feet.

Grendel and Genevra looked at Beowulf, who was glaring at them. Suddenly, the doors burst open as Wiglaf, who decided to camp by the Geats ship, came storming in.

"In the name of Odin!" He shouted when he saw the dead. "If Grendel not change! He must've attacked while we slept!"

….

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Grendel cried as he, Genevra, Beowulf, and Wiglaf stood in front of Hrothgar. "I swear, I was asleep all night!"

"Shut the hell up you slimy beast!" Beowulf shouted angry as he punched the poor creature, knocking him down to the floor.

"Hey!" Genevra growled as she got between the two of them. "Knock it off! You can't prove that it was him!"

"You can't prove that it wasn't him either." Wiglaf hissed.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't me." Grendel whimpered as he laid on the floor, tears falling down his face.

"Just look at him." Genevra pleaded. "Look at the way he's being. Do you really believe that he committed the crime?"

"I know he didn't." Hrothgar spoke up. "It's not Grendel."

"What?" Beowulf frowned.

"If it's not Grendel, then who?" Wiglaf urged.

"His mother, or I should say, their mother." Hrothgar answered, causing Grendel and Genevra to gasp. "Grendel has changed his ways. I have hoped that their mother had left the land, long ago."

"We're sorry, King Hrothgar." Genevra hung her head.

"Yeah, we should've mentioned that mother was still here." Grendel nodded as he stood back up.

"And now she's on a fit of rage, killing everybody!" Genevra gasped. "But, we have no idea why."

"Mother must've gone rogue since I left." Grendel explained. "There's only one thing we can do with a rogue demon."

"Kill it…" Grendel, Genevra, and Hrothgar said at once.

"You, ask me, to kill your own mother?" Beowulf was shocked.

"It must be done." Genevra nodded.

"Or else, no one is safe." Grendel added. "Not even my sister and I."

"And what about the others?" Beowulf frowned. "Your mother, father. Your uncle! Must I hunt down the whole family of demons?!"

"Our mother is the last of our kind." Grendel assured. "There are no others."

"What about the mother's mate?" Beowulf demanded. "Where is your father?!"

Grendel and Genevra said nothing as their eyes shifted to Hrothgar, who sighed.

"Their father can cause no harm to man." He sighed.

Beowulf's mouth hung open, but he said nothing as he stared from Hrothgar, to the children, and back again, seemingly catching on. Welthow, who had been standing quietly in the corner, walked forward.

"Are you sure this is the only way to stop your mother?" She asked.

"As much as we hate to say it, yes." Genevra nodded. "My mother is not like my brother."

"She's right." Grendel agreed. "Our mother will not change."

"Then, by your order, I will kill your mother." Beowulf nodded to them. "But, I am not happy about it. And, sorry for punching you, Grendel."

"You are forgiven."

"Beowulf." A voice called behind them.

They turned to the doorway and saw Unferth standing there.

"I was wrong about you." He sighed. "You truly are a great warrior."

"Well, thank you." Beowulf nodded.

"Slave!"

Suddenly, the same poor slave child came running in, carrying a sword. Unferth took the sword and kicked the child away.

"Take my sword." He offered. "It belonged to my father's father. It's called Hrunting."

"Unferth, this sword, I cannot take from you." Beowulf shook his head.

"I insist. It may help you kill Grendel's mother."

"Hrunting may not come back. It may be lost forever."

"As long as it is with you, it will never be lost."

"Beowulf." Grendel and Genevra called.

"Our mother is not like other demons." Genevra started.

"Yes, she is a water demon." Grendel added. "But she possesses the power to seduce men."

"Do not worry," Beowulf assured. "I will not fall for this hag's spell."

"Trust us Beowulf, she is no hag." Genevra shook her head.

….

That evening, Beowulf, with Hrunting in its sheath and the Royal Dragon Horn, the treasure Hrothgar had given him, hooked onto his belt, climbed up onto his horse. Wiglaf, who has offered to go along with his friend, did the same.

"Come back safe you two." Grendel suggested.

"Ah, don't worry." Wiglaf dismissed. "We'll be fine."

"We'll be back before dawn." Beowulf promised. "Take care of yourselves."

"Please, be careful!" Genevra begged as the two warriors rode into the moors.

"So, should we follow them?" Grendel guessed.

"You read my mind, brother." Genevra nodded.

And so, brother and sister, human and demon, followed Beowulf and Wiglaf, undetected, into the moors. They followed on foot, moving quickly to catch up.

Now mind you, they were doing this for the safety of their friends, not their own curiosity. They didn't believe that Beowulf would be strong enough to resist their mother's beauty and promises. They had to make sure that he did not get reeled in.

They followed quietly all the way to the lair, and when the warriors stopped, they stopped, watching while still in hiding.

"Look." Wiglaf pointed to the bones in the water. "She's got to be a water demon."

"Grendel and Genevra said she was." Beowulf nodded.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Wiglaf offered.

"No."

"Good."

"No you idiot." Genevra hissed. "Go in with him, he must be watched over."

"Relax Lillesøster." Grendel insisted as Beowulf went in alone. "Maybe we're not giving Beowulf enough trust."

"What do you mean?" Genevra asked.

"Well, you said so yourself. He's not like the others." Grendel quoted.

"Quote, unquote." Genevra joked.

"I'm just saying that maybe we should have a little faith in him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We'll give him a little while."

"Deal."

….

A few hours later, Beowulf has still not exited the cave, and the children were getting worried.

"Ok, maybe you were right to doubt him just a little." Grendel admitted.

"You think?" Genevra hissed. "I can't stand this anymore, Wiglaf needs to go in after him."

"Wait!" Grendel gasped, pulling his sister back. "Look."

Genevra looked and gasped at what she saw. It was Beowulf, emerging from the shadows, unscathed and unharmed. But, something was different about him.

Beowulf seemed to be glowing as he approached, and he was missing Hrunting and the Royal Dragon Horn.

"Where are his treasures?" Genevra frowned.

"We're about to find out." Grendel nodded.

….

Grendel and Genevra made it back to the mead hall before Beowulf and Wiglaf did. When the two warriors were back, everybody immediately wanted to hear the story. So Beowulf, over a meal and mead, told them a tale of the hag being attracted to the Royal Dragon Horn, and coming back to life whenever he pulled Hrunting out of her.

Unfortunately, it was a tale that the two siblings did not believe.

"I don't think he killed her, Storebror." Genevra gulped.

"You and me both, Lillesøster." Grendel agreed.

"Should we tell father?"

"I think we should. He'll be able to get the truth from him, right?"

"Right."

So, the two of them searched for King Hrothgar, planning to tell him of their suspicions. When they finally found him and told him, he called Beowulf into a different room.

"The children are concerned, Beowulf." Hrothgar told him. "They do not believe you really killed their mother."

"What?" Beowulf hissed, glaring at them.

"We just don't think our mother could've been that powerful." Genevra assured.

"Would you again like to hear the battle I had with this, monstrous hag of your mother?" Beowulf growled.

"Oh Beowulf, you and I both know she is no hag, but a MILF." Grendel cringed. "But the question is, did you kill her, or not?"

"Would I have been able to escape if I hadn't?"

Grendel and Genevra stayed silent. That was all they needed to hear. Beowulf had not killed their mother, but instead laid with her for all those hours. Still, the curse was lifted, but not from Beowulf.

"Well, Grendel has changed, that's all that matters." Hrothgar smiled. "The mother… she's not my curse. Not anymore."

"Father!" Grendel and Genevra cried as they followed the king. "Make him change his mind!"

"It's not my curse anymore!" Hrothgar shouted, making the children fall back. "And I'm not your father anymore."

Beowulf's mouth hung open as he suddenly realized what Hrothgar was talking about.

Grendel's mother was not the king's curse, it was his. And Hrothgar was not the father, he was.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?!" Hrothgar called, gaining the attention of everybody in the mead hall. "Because of Beowulf's bravery, I have come to a decision."

Grendel and Genevra frowned to each other as they waited for the king to continue.

"Because I have no heir, I have no sons." He sighed. "I declare that on my death. Everything I possess. My kingdom, my hall. Everything, including my lovely young queen, my beautiful Welthow. Everything, I leave, to Beowulf."

"But my lord," Unferth started.

"I have spoken!" Hrothgar shouted. "I have spoken. I declare, that Beowulf, son of Edgetho, shall be king!"

The king laughed as he approached one of the windows.

"Beowulf!" He called as he tossed the warrior his crown.

Beowulf caught it and sat down, shock written all over his face.

"My lord!" Unferth cried, taking the crown back. "Everything in it's time Beowulf."

Grendel and Genevra watched as Hrothgar approached the window and stepped on the ledge, drawing his sword.

"What's he doing?" Genevra wondered.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Grendel shivered.

"You and I, both, Storebror."

Suddenly, Hrothgar's body fell forward. He stayed silent as he plummeted over the cliff, ending his own life.

"Hrothgar!" The queen and the children cried in horror.

Accompanied by Unferth and Wiglaf, they approached the window and searched for their king. They found him at the bottom on the beach, his body sprawled and lifeless.

"He must've falled." Welthow whimpered.

"Do you think?" Genevra doubted.

They watched in sorrow as the waves of the ocean climbed up onto the beach, washing over their king's cold and lifeless body, and then carrying it out to sea.

"Unferth." Grendel hesitated, looking at Unferth, then the crown, then Beowulf.

Unferth understood what Grendel was trying to say. He took the crown and approached Beowulf, placing it on the Geat warrior's head.

"All hail King Beowulf." Unferth bowed.

"All hail King Beowulf." Everybody else repeated.

Beowulf looked at Welthow, Grendel, and Genevra, shock written on his face.

"King Beowulf." The three of them bowed.

Beowulf stood there in silence. This was not what he suspected at all.


	6. Six Years Later

Chapter 6: Six Years Later

Six years passed.

Beowulf was a successful old king. Wiglaf had turned into his advisor. Unferth had turned into a priest. And Welthow, she pretty much stayed the same.

As for 18 year old Genevra and 20 year old Grendel, they have been adopted by the king himself.

As of this moment, they were in battle with Finnish warriors.

Beowulf looked down at the battle before him, sighing in disappointment.

"This is not a battle." He shook his head. "This is slaughter."

"I couldn't agree more, father." Genevra agreed.

Suddenly, a demand from below made it's way to Grendel's healed ear. He looked down at the battle as his partially deaf but sensitive ear, continued to hear the screamed demands.

"Father, a Finnish warrior demands to see you." Grendel told the king.

Beowulf nodded, and they rode down to the finished battle. It didn't take them long to find the last warrior, being tormented by Danish warriors.

"Leave him!" Beowulf demanded. "Do you think it is not foolish to mock your opponents in this fashion? Let him die quickly!"

"Coward!" The warrior shouted. "Kill me yourself!"

"The king shall not engage in direct battle." Wiglaf kicked the warrior.

"Stop!" Beowulf demanded. "Let him up."

The warriors let go as he and the Finnish warrior stood face to each other.

"My lord, the king must not engage in direct battle." Wiglaf insisted.

Beowulf ignored his friend and approached the warrior.

"You want your name in the song of Beowulf?" He challenged. "You think it should end by me being killed by a Finnish warrior with no name?"

"I'm Finn, and my name shall be remembered forever." The warrior challenged right back.

"Only if you kill me!" Beowulf demanded as he quickly drew his sword and Finn picked up an axe. "Otherwise, you are nothing. Do you think, that you are the first? Or the hundredth, person to try to kill me? Let me tell you Finn, the Gods will not let me die so easily, not by a sword or fire or sea. I have slain more monsters and demons and people than you can count!"

"You did not slay the Grendel, though!" Finn pointed out.

"That's different." Beowulf frowned as he dropped his sword. "Grendel changed his ways and became a Dane. He reunited with his sister and did not try to stop me when I killed his mother!"

"I will kill you, Beowulf! And then the bards shall sing songs about me!"

"Then go ahead!" Beowulf shouted, ripping his clothing to show his bare chest. "Lay your axe upon my chest, Finn. Do your deed! Take my life!"

"Father!" Grendel and Genevra cried, frightened for their crazy adopted father.

"Somebody, give him a sword!" Finn demanded. "Or I'll…"

"You'll what?!" Beowulf demanded. "Kill me?! Well go ahead! Do it! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!"

Finn whimpered as he dropped his axe, falling on his knees. Beowulf took the axe and lifted Finn's chin.

"Do you know why you can't kill me, my friend? Because I died many many years ago when I was young."

Beowulf tossed the axe aside and turned away.

"Give him a gold piece and send him home." He ordered. "He has a story to tell."

….

After the battle, Beowulf and the siblings looked down at the kingdom from the walls of Herot, which was newly built to be a mead hall within a castle.

"That was crazy what you just did out there my lord." Grendel frowned.

"How so?" Beowulf challenged.

"What if he had killed you?" Genevra hissed. "You have no heir. Denmark would go without a king, and brother and I will be orphans once again."

"I would not let that happen." Beowulf smiled at them. "Trust me."

"My lord?" A voice caught their attention.

They turned towards the voice and saw a Dane whore approaching them.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Ah, not a scratch." Beowulf kissed her. "So young, and so beautiful."

"Bards sing of your greatness from all over the world." She smiled.

"Good." Beowulf smiled back. "And soon, they'll be singing of Grendel. We can't forget what tonight is."

"The night when Grendel changed his ferocious ways and became a Dane." The whore smiled. "And brother and sister was united once again."

"Do you really think the bards will sing about me?" Grendel asked.

"Of course." Genevra smiled. "It's not everyday a demon changes from bad to good."

"Beowulf," Another voice behind spoke. "You have returned."

"Be humble my queen." Beowulf nodded to the aged Welthow. "You are not a widow yet."

"How humbling," Welthow glared at the whore as she passed. "My husband."

….

That night, the people watched as another Dane bard told the story of how Grendel became the person he is today. When he finished, the crowd clapped.

"Genevra." Welthow smiled to the 18 year old. "Why don't you go up there and tell your version of the story?"

"Yes, Lillesøster." Grendel agreed. "You've been working on that song for some time, why don't you show it to the others?"

"Alright." Genevra nodded.

She stood up and stood in the center of the hall. The people waited, and then she began to sing.

 _We were both young when I first saw you._

 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there._

 _In the mead hall in the summer air._

 _See the lights, see the party, the Dane gowns._

 _See you make your way through the crowd and say hello._

 _Little did I know._

 _That you were my brother, you were coming to see me._

 _And Hrothgar said "Stay away from the mead hall, demon!"_

 _And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go._

 _And I said._

 _Brother take me somewhere we can be alone._

 _I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._

 _You are Storebror._

 _And I am Lillesøster._

 _It's a sibling story, Grendel just say yes._

 _So I sneak out to the moors to see you._

 _We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes._

 _Leave this place for a little while._

' _Cause you were my brother, you were coming to see me._

 _And Beowulf said "Stay away from the mead hall, demon!"_

 _But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go._

 _And I said._

 _Brother take me somewhere we can be alone._

 _I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._

 _You are Storebror._

 _And I am Lillesøster._

 _It's a sibling story, Grendel just say yes._

 _Brother save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

 _This love is difficult, but I know it's the real deal._

 _Don't be afraid._

 _We'll make it out of this mess._

 _It's a sibling story, Grendel just say yes._

 _Oh, oh._

 _I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around._

 _My faith in you is fading, when I met you in the outskirts of town._

 _So I said._

 _Brother save me, I've been feeling so alone._

 _I keep waiting for you, but you never come._

 _Is this in my head?_

 _I don't know what to think._

 _He knelt to the ground, and wrapped me in a hug and said._

 _Don't you worry sister dear, you'll never have to be alone._

 _I love you and that's all I really know._

 _I talked to the Danes, I'm here to stay._

 _It's a sibling story, Genevra just say yes._

 _Oh, oh._

' _Cause we were both young, when I first saw you._


	7. How It All Began

Chapter 7: How It All Began

The crowd clapped and cheered for Genevra. She smiled and bowed, all while trying to be humble about it.

Suddenly, one of the Danes asked her a question she thought nobody would ever ask.

"Genevra, how is it that you and Grendel became brother and sister?" He asked her.

"Uh… well now. That is a story isn't it?" Genevra laughed nervously.

"We should tell them, sis." Grendel nodded as he stood up with her. "They deserve to know."

"Well… it all started out like this… "

…

The night was cold, and young. The moors, were dark and murky. All was silent, except, for the screams that came from the caves.

Nine months.

It's been nine months since the young King Hrothgar had defeated the evil Fahner dragon of the moors… and… had laid with the beautiful water demon in the caves.

Now, the evil she-demon was alone in the caves, with her mate at her side, as she gave birth to their first child.

"Keep pushing, my dear." Hrothgar ordered his whore. "I can just about see its head."

The water demon nodded before she screamed again, giving one final push, forcing the baby out of her womb. Hrothgar smiled as he caught his new son, but then, he realized, that something was wrong.

The child was an ugly, gnarly creature. Hrothgar could barely stand to look at it, much less hold it.

"This is NOT my son!" He seethed at the ugly baby.

"Ah, but of course he is." The she-demon smiled seductively. "He's just, different. A demon, just like his mummy."

The woman gently reached over and took her son from the human man, cradling the demon baby in her arms.

"We shall call you… Grendel." She suggested before looking back up to her mate. "What do you think dear?"

"... Grendel… is a handsome name for a son." Hrothgar sighed. "Whom, I will learn, to love."

"That's right, Hrothgar." The water demon smiled seductively again.

Two years passed, and Grendel's mother was pregnant with a second child. After the nine months had passed, she went into labor, but Hrothgar was not there with her this time.

"Mother!" Grendel cried when he saw her drop to the cave floor.

He quickly crawled over to her in a Smeagly way, bending over her in fear.

"Shall I get father?!" He asked intelligently for a two year old.

"No son, it's much too dangerous for you." His mother shook her head. "Just turn away so you don't have to see me in pain."

Grendel nodded and turned away, covering his ears as tears fell down his face as his mother screamed in agony.

After a few moments, a new sound was heard. A baby's wail.

"Grendel." His mother said to him softly. "Would you like to meet your new baby sister?"

Grendel gasped and turned around. He smiled at the tiny bundle in his mother's arms as he slowly approached her.

"Wow…" He breathed softly as he stared at his new sister. "She's human!"

"Must come from your father's side." His mother chuckled. "What do you think we should call her?"

"I kinda like the name… Genevra." Grendel smiled.

"Genevra it is then." The water demon smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"

Grendel nodded eagerly as his mother gently placed his sister into his arms. He sat down on the floor and slowly rocked her.

"Hi Genevra." He whispered to her. "I'm Grendel, your big brother, Storebror. You are Lillesøster, my little sister."

Genevra giggled a baby giggle and clapped her hands, reaching for her brother. Grendel smiled and held her close.

"Don't worry, Lillesøster." He whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

…

"The years passed and I grew up." Genevra continued to the crowd. "I was becoming more and more human every day. The moors were no place for me, so, on my eighth birthday, Grendel and mother brought me down here at night, where I would be surrounded by people of my own kind."

"After four years, I was starting to think I would never see my Lillesøster again." Grendel added. "Until… that fateful night six years ago, when I showed my face for the first time."

Grendel's eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly upon remembering that first night.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that by the way." He chuckled nervously.

"There's no need to apologize, Grendel." A Dane woman shook her head. "We disturbed you. And besides, if that night never had happened, none of this would've happened either."

"I suppose you're right." Grendel smiled back at her.

"Well, there's the answer to your question, young man." Genevra nodded to the man who had asked for the story. "That's the story of how Grendel and I became siblings."

The crowd clapped and cheered for Genevra and her story, but she paid no attention. Instead, she was looking at the thrones, shock written all over her face.

Grendel followed his sister's gaze and gasped.

Beowulf stood frozen, shock in his face as he stared at the object in his hands.

The Royal Dragon Horn, had returned.


	8. Dragon Attack

Chapter 8: Dragon Attack

That night, Grendel and Genevra stood on the wall, accompanied by their stepmother.

"You know he never really killed her." Genevra said to her queen.

"I know." Welthow nodded.

Suddenly, the bedchamber door opened. They didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Another restless night?" Welthow asked the whore.

"He has bad dreams." She told them.

"That doesn't surprise me." Grendel sighed.

"He's a king." Welthow pointed out. "A king has a lot on his mind."

"He calls your names in his sleep." The whore told them. "I think he still holds a place for you in his heart."

"Do you?" Genevra doubted.

"I, often wondered what happened between you." The whore admitted.

"Too many secrets." They answered.

Suddenly, of burst of fire and a roar from the church caught their attention. They gasped in horror at the golden, flying creature that burned Unferth's Catholic Church to the ground.

"No." Grendel and Genevra gasped as the golden creature turned into a golden man.

….

"It was horrible!" Grendel cried to Beowulf as the town panicked. "It was nothing I've ever seen!"

"What was it?" Beowulf demanded.

"Fire, so much fire." Genevra cried.

"Damn you!" Beowulf shouted, making his children draw back. "What was it?!"

"A dragon!" They both said together.

"You say a dragon caused all this damage?" Beowulf frowned in doubt.

"We saw it with our own eyes, father." Grendel nodded.

"Oh my god, Unferth!" Genevra gasped.

Beowulf turned to catch the warriors that were carrying the wounded man on a cross.

"Unferth, what happened?" He asked.

"A message, the creature had." Unferth started. "For six and a half years, our land was in peace and unharmed. Now that the Golden Horn has found it's way back, and the agreement has ended. Now, all Hell will wreak havoc."

"Who said that?" Beowulf demanded.

"Sins of the fathers." Unferth chuckled crazily. "It was the last thing I heard before I watched my family burn, alive!"

Beowulf, Grendel, and Genevra gasped and looked at each other in horror as Unferth continued to cry out the phrase.

War between man and demon, had started again.

….

Grendel and Genevra waited by their horses as Beowulf and Wiglaf got ready for battle.

"It's happening," Genevra cried. "It's happening again!"

"Relax, Onee-chan." Grendel assured. "Don't worry so much. We will defeat this dragon, and then, we'll be sure that mother is dead."

"How can I relax?!" Genevra shouted. "Do you really think that Beowulf will kill mother now that she's unleashed our half-brother on the land!"

"If he doesn't, we will." Grendel nodded.

"And what makes you think we're strong enough against her?!" Genevra asked. "Come on, this is our mother we're talking about. Our mother! We know what she's capable of. How are we going to stop her?!"

"Because we have the advantage." Grendel answered. "Mother has the power to seduce men. But she can't seduce her own children."

Suddenly, Beowulf and Wiglaf emerged from their chambers, dressed in armor and ready for battle.

"It is time." Beowulf nodded.

….

After a long ride through the moors, they finally arrived at the cave they visited six long years ago.

"Here we are." Wiglaf gulped. "The cave where you killed Grendel and Genevra's mother."

"Yes." Beowulf nodded before looking at Grendel. "Grendel, I have no heir, no sons but you whom I adopted. If I don't make it out of this battle alive, I leave the role of the king in your hands."

"My lord, that's crazy talk." Grendel argued. "Look at me, I am not fit to be a king. Not yet at the least. Make Wiglaf king. He's been more loyal to you than any of the soldiers and lords in the world."

"Then, I will make Wiglaf king." Beowulf agreed.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Wiglaf asked.

"No."

"Good."

"Not this time, father." Genevra argued. "Grendel and I will go in with you."

"Children, there's something you should know."

"We know." The sibling nodded.

Beowulf nodded as he jumped off his horse, followed by Grendel and Genevra. As they approached the cave, Beowulf brought out the Royal Dragon Horn. The three of them looked to each other, nodded, and entered.

Using the light coming from the horn, they made their way through the cave and to the lair. Waiting for them, was the water demon.

"Mother." The siblings gasped.

"Hello my children." She smiled at them. "My sweet babies that left me."

"So that's why you went rogue." Grendel gasped.

"Here." Beowulf sneered as he tossed the treasure to her. "Take your treasure, leave my people alone."

"And please mother," Genevra begged. "Forgive us for wanting to live alone."

"Too late, my loves." The mother smiled evilly.

Heavy breathing above them was heard. They looked up just in time to see the dragon breath it's fire at them.

"Run!" Beowulf shouted as the dragon blew it's fire at them.

The three of them ran from the fire as fast as they could. They jumped through the cave entrance and landed face first into the snow, dodging the stream of dragon fire.

"It's heading for Herot!" Beowulf cried.

"No!" Genevra gasped. "We gotta get there first!"

"Come on then!" Wiglaf shouted as the horses reared in fear.

"We'll be back for you, later!" Grendel hissed back into the cave at his mother.

"I'm sure you will." She laughed back.


	9. The Final Battle

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Grendel, Genevra, Wiglaf, and Beowulf rode as quickly on their horses, trying to catch up with the fast flying dragon.

"It's heading for Herot!" Genevra shouted. "What do we do?!"

"Just keep riding, Onee-chan." Grendel ordered. "We have to catch up!"

"Relax, I'll handle this!" Beowulf assured as he stood up on his saddle.

He balanced on the saddle and threw his hatchet at the dragon, catching it at the side. The dragon roared and flew higher into the sky, taking Beowulf with it.

"Father!" The siblings cried.

"Is he nuts?!" Genevra shouted, outraged.

"Come on, Genevra, this is Beowulf we're talking about!" Grendel shouted back.

"Look out!" Wiglaf cried.

The siblings looked up and saw what it was that Wiglaf was screaming about.

Arrows from archers came raining down on them. They did everything they could to avoid being hit.

"Hey, aim for the dragon, not us!" Genevra shouted angrily.

They looked back up at their common enemy and realized something a miss. Beowulf was gone!

"Where is he? Where did he go?" Genevra gasped.

"Over there!" Grendel pointed.

They looked over and saw their king running to the bridge, which the dragon had burned in attempt to kill its attackers.

They watched as Beowulf jumped over the bridge and landed on the dragon's back.

"What in the name of Odin is he doing?!" Genevra frowned.

Suddenly, the dragon turned, heading to the sea.

"It's going to drown him!" Genevra gasped.

To their horror, the dragon dove into the water, taking Beowulf with it. Large heat bubbles burst on the surface as the dragon swam deeper and deeper.

After a few minutes, it finally emerged from the salty water, flying to Herot once again.

"Where's Beowulf? I can't see him!" Grendel frowned.

"There he is!" Genevra pointed as the man swung from a chain connected to the dragon's mouth.

"He's just trying to get a free ride, now ain't he?" Wiglaf huffed.

"Look out!" Grendel cried.

The three of them reeled in their horses as they reached the burning bridge.

"We'll never make that!" Grendel shook his head, referring to the big gap in the middle of the only way back to Herot.

"Have faith, Grendel!" Wiglaf laughed as he got the horses galloping again.

The siblings sat in their saddles nervously as they let the horses do the work. They gathered as much speed as they could, then jumped, clearing the gap easily and landing safe successfully on the other side.

"See, I told you we could make it." Wiglaf smiled as they rode on.

Grendel and Genevra rolled their eyes and looked back up to the golden beast. To their horror, it had reached Herot, and it was now on an attacking spree, trying to harm the ones that were trapped on the wall by it's fire. Beowulf's whore, and Queen Welthow.

"Come on, Beowulf, do something!" Genevra pleaded.

Her prayers were answered when Beowulf swung over to the dragon's front and used his dagger to cut the fire pocket to the heart.

"He's going for the heart!" Genevra gasped.

"But the heart is really deep!" Grendel explained. "There's no way that dagger will be able to reach far enough. Isn't there any other way?"

"Hrothgar once said, as he was explaining to Beowulf, that the heart is the only way to kill a dragon." Genevra answered. "There is no other way."

….

The three of them finally got to Herot. Beowulf was still trying to reach the dragon's heart as they rode up the stairs.

"He can't reach the heart!" Genevra gasped as the king fell back. "The blade is too short!"

"I told you!" Grendel frowned. "How is he ever going to kill such a large beast with only a short dagger?"

They looked back up and watched as Beowulf looked at his chain wrapped arm and brought up his sword.

"He's gonna cut off his arm!" Grendel cried.

"My lord!" Wiglaf shouted, trying to get Beowulf's attention.

But the great man paid no mind as he stuck the blade between the shoulder of his armor and cut off his arm. Hanging by only his mail-shirt, Beowulf swung from the dragon and stuck the blade in for the heart.

Unfortunately, as the dragon tried to get the queen and whore with its teeth, it ended up swallowing some of the rocky wall.

"No!" Beowulf cried as his hand came back empty.

"He lost his sword!" Grendel gasped.

"What's he doing?" Genevra frowned as Beowulf swung back from the dragon and reached his hand in.

"He's gonna rip it out of the dragon's chest!" Grendel gasped.

Seconds later, the dragon screamed as Beowulf swung back, holding the heart in his hand, screaming in victory. The dragon fell, almost taking the queen with it as it and Beowulf fell down the cliff.

"Father!" Grendel and Genevra cried as Beowulf fell.

"We have to go after him." Genevra insisted.

"I'll come with you." Wiglaf agreed once he finished ordering the other soldiers to protect the queen.


	10. Funeral

Chapter 10: Funeral

When they finally reached the beach, Beowulf laid on the bloody sand alone. They were scared that he was dead, until they saw him breathing.

"I told you we were too old to be heroes." Wiglaf joked. "Come on, let's get you to a healer."

"No, Wiglaf." Beowulf shook his head. "Not this time old friend."

"Hey, you are Beowulf." Wiglaf frowned. "A little scratch like this is not going to put you down."

"Do you hear her, Wiglaf?" Beowulf gasped.

"I hear nothing my lord."

"Grendel and Genevra's mother, my son's mother. She's calling to me."

"No Beowulf. You killed their mother when we were young."

"No he didn't." Grendel and Genevra shook their heads.

"Too late for lies, Wiglaf." Beowulf took his final breath. "Too late."

….

The people of Denmark watched sadly as Beowulf's funeral ship burned on the sea.

Grendel and Genevra watched sadly as they lost a second father. Wiglaf was among them, wearing the crown.

"He was the bravest of us." He began the prayer. "He was the prince of all warriors. His name will live forever."

"His song shall be sung forever." Welthow stepped up.

"All hail King Beowulf." They all shouted in grief.

….

After the funeral, as everyone else went home, King Wiglaf, Grendel, and Genevra walked along the sandy shore together.

"I know that you two are not looking forward to being orphans again." Wiglaf sighed. "So, I have decided to adopt you, as godchildren."

"That makes you our godfather." Genevra looked at him.

"I could never be a real father to you." The king nodded. "Not after Beowulf."

"We accept." Grendel nodded.

Suddenly, Wiglaf's foot kicked something in the sand. They looked down and the siblings gasped.

The Royal Dragon Horn laid perfectly undamaged at their feet.

"But, how is this possible?!" Genevra gasped as Wiglaf picked up the treasure.

The sound of the funeral ship crackling on the sea caused them to look up.

Wiglaf frowned, but the siblings gasped when they saw their mother bend to give the dead warrior one last kiss.

When the ship fully sunk, the water demon emerged from the water. She and Wiglaf stared at each other as if entranced. Grendel and Genevra looked from Wiglaf, to their mother, and back again.

"Oh no!" They both said. "Here we go again!"


End file.
